Dat 114
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-08 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. Tracklisting *David Holmes: My Mate Paul end of Jo Whiley 03 August 1996 00:01:35 *Start of show *Mocket: Bionic Parts (album - Bionic Parts) Punk In My Vitamins PNMV10 (snippet) *Boris The Sprinkler: unknown (snippet) *King Tubby And Prince Jammy: A Living Version (album - Dub Gone 2 Crazy) Blood & Fire BAFLP 013 *Model & HLS: Trooperz (12") Sophisticated Underground Sounds SUS 004 *A&E Dept: The Rabbit's Name Was... (12") Stay Up Forever S.U.F. 14:000 M.G. *Tullycraft: Josie (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox WJ13 not on tape *Light: Turning (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox WJ12 *Sabine: The Serf To the Level Of The Lord (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox WJ08 snippet *King General: Joker Smokin' (7") Conscious Sounds DNC 702 *Super Rail Band: Kanou Salé (v/a album - Froots #7) Folk Roots FROOTCD 007 *Ed Rush: Mothership (12") No U-Turn NUT 016 *Mykal Rose: Don't Be A Warmonger (album - Nuh Carbon) Greensleeves GREL 227 *Rancho Relaxo Allstars: untitled (probably Track 4) (album - Higiene Mental) Disko B DB41 *Robert Görl: Yip Yep (album - Watch The Great Copycat) Disko B DB52CD *TDK: Rythm & Rymes (split 12" with Da Punx - Rythm & Rymes / Punx 9) 2 Getherness TOG 006 04 August 1996 00:54:47 *X-Cabs: Adena (v/a album - UK Space Techno Vol. II) Millenium MILL 026-CD *Roupe: On The Cusp Of Greatness (12" - Entelechy E.P.) Resource EPRE 005 *Paul Johnson: ... And Rewind (album - Second Coming) ACV ACVDP 017 *Desi Roots: Sounds Of Freedom (v/a album - Return To Umoja) Conqueror CONLP 001 *Ramamurti Gresbek: Sambaba (split 12" with Anand - Sambaba / Atmo-Sphere) Wider WIDE 003R *Rudees: Give Peace A Chance (7") Pama PM 789 *Sappo: Simon Sayz (12" - Dark & Dirty / Simon Sayz) Rinse Out RINSE 004 10 August 1996 1:30:03 *DJ Rush: Doing It To Death (album - Doing It To Death) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 111 *Freddie McKay: Scrub It (v/a album - Return To Umoja) Conqueror CONLP 001 *Mikrotec: Creator (12") Fifth World FWR 2 *DJ Spooky: Intro (album - Songs Of A Dead Dreamer) Asphodel ASPHOD 0961 *DJ Spooky: The Vengeance Of Galaxy 5 (album - Songs Of A Dead Dreamer) Asphodel ASPHOD 0961 *DJ Spooky: Phase Interlude (album - Songs Of A Dead Dreamer) Asphodel ASPHOD 0961 *Woodshed: Pond Life (album - Devil's Jukebox CLOAK&DAGGER NLX 5010 *Paul Johnson: Strange Buzz (album - Second Coming) ACV ACVDP 017 *Scan Carriers: Nautilus (12" - Scan Carriers) Bellboy BL 017 17 August 1996 2:03:14 *Burning Spear: Slavery Days (album - Chant Down Babylon The Island Anthology) Island 314-524 190-2 *Black Dog: Harpo (album - Music For Adverts (And Short Films)) Warp PUP CD2 *Beatnik Filmstars: Pilot Jack De La Zouche (session) announced / back announced *''unknown back announced'' *Dream Team: Survival Of There Fit (12" - Survival Of There Fit / Music For The People) Joker JOKER 19 *70 Gwen Party: The Killer Underground (album - Anti Blue Nazi) Snape SR017 *Adam X: The Cyclone (12" - 100% Brooklyn EP) Sativae TIVA005 *Arbitrary Artiste Gloop: Freak's Idol () Taba Shit Misu *DJ Vadim: Relax With Pep (Part 5) (album - U.S.S.R. Repertoire (The Theory Of Verticality)) Ninja Tun ZEN 25 *Bush Chemists: Fire Trap (split album with Dub Organiser - Dub Convention) Fashion / Conscious Sounds FDC 001 / CFD 001 *Electric Universe: Online Information *Rome: She's A Black Belt (album - Rome) Thrill Jockey THRILL 029 *Force & Styles: Paradise & Dreams (album - All Over The UK) United Music UM 002 File cuts out next batch of tracks not on tape, but on inlay, look like from 18th Aug and 1st Sept File ;Name *dat_114.mp3 ;Length *02:45:12 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online